Ohio is for Lovers
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: Two years after they hook up, Amy and Adam spend some time in Ohio. ONESHOT!


A/N: So all this past week was exams and I was able to pull out my old notebook and begin to write again. I haven't gotten far in my chapter stories but I have been able to write a few one-shots that you may or may not enjoy.

Summary: Two years after they hook up, Amy and Adam spend some time in Ohio. ONE-SHOT!

Characters: Amy Dumas/Adam Copeland

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Adam and Amy I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be DEMANDING my live sex celebration… and when Adam was undressed I'd kick Amy out. Hahahaha! Unfortunately, that'll never happen because I don't own 'em.

"Ohio is for Lovers"

* * *

Pebbles smacked up against the rental car as it drove down the deserted road in Ohio. In the passenger's seat, Amy Dumas stared out the window into the darkness that had since engulfed the ongoing forest. 

"Baby, where are we going?" She asked her boyfriend of two years.

"You'll see when we get there." Adam Copeland replied with a smile. Amy smiled back at the Canadian before turning to watch the headlights bounce off the ghostly looking trees.

They were trekking their way across Ohio in determination to go to some unknown place. Unknown to Amy, that is. It was already eleven at night, but Adam was refusing to stop.

Just as Amy's heavy eyelids began to close the car stopped. She opened her eyes wider and saw that they were at the End of the Road diner.

"Oh my God… We drove halfway across Ohio to come to a _diner_? What are we doing here!" Amy exclaimed as Adam unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I have a legit reason." He said mischievously before getting out. Amy, although her legs felt like jelly, followed the blonde haired man.

Once inside they immediately took a seat in a booth and ordered two vanilla milkshakes. Adam laced his fingers with Amy's above the table and gave her a bright smile.

"Baby, I love you so much." Amy said, breaking the very comfortable silence that surrounded them. "Sweet Home Alabama" played through the jukebox in the corner, and Adam glanced at the blue, purple, and pink machine out of the corner of his eye.

Before he could say what needed to be said the old waitress came back with their homemade milkshakes. They sipped on the soothing drinks for a while before Amy began to giggle.

"I don't get you." Amy shook her head in disbelief. "Why did we come here to have a milkshake?" She asked curiously. Adam shrugged.

"We've been here before and I remembered these wonderful milkshakes so why not come when we're in Ohio?" He stated nonchalantly as he stirred the creamy liquid inside of the glass around with his straw.

Adam knew that the Sanford native didn't remember the significance of the small diner but he knew she would from now on.

"Babe, can you go put on some AC/DC?" Adam asked, handing the fiery redhead a dollar. Amy took one last sip before pushing the halfway empty glass onto the table further.

"Anything for the king." Amy replied sarcastically. She slid out of the booth and walked towards the jukebox, wondering why he couldn't do it himself.

Adam's stomach became infested with butterflies as he watched her flip through the many CD's. The waitresses all stood behind the counter, acting as though they were doing something important. But Adam knew why the differently shaped women were standing around, and he didn't mind.

"Here it is!" Amy exclaimed, looking for Back in Black, Adam's favorite AC/DC song. She scanned the titles and became frustrated when she didn't see Back in Black on it.

"Isn't it supposed to be number six?" She asked Adam who called 'yes' to her. Her eyes went to number six and she had to read the title a few times before gasping.

Instead of "Back in Black" it read: _Will you marry me? --- Adam_. It also had an amazing diamond ring next to it.

"Oh my God…" She mumbled in shock. When she turned around to ask Adam what this was all about she found him on one knee in front of her. He took her small hand in his with a bright smile on his face.

"I brought you here because this is the place where I first told you I loved you. I love you even more now; and I was wondering, Amy Dumas, if you would marry me?" Adam asked hopefully.

He could here the waitresses by the counter all whispering excitedly. Then they were quiet and waited with baited breath for Amy's answer.

Tears streamed down Amy's face as she covered her mouth with her right hand, choking down a sob.

"Yes… yes, Adam, I'll marry you." She choked out. Adam stood and pulled the crying redhead into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered before capturing her lips in his. As they shared a sweet kiss he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and played with it.

"I love you too." Amy whispered against his soft lips. Though she didn't understand why he drove two hundred miles to a small diner located in the middle of nowhere before, she certainly did now. And she was damn happy that they did.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Sooo? What's you think? Sure, it's a load of fluff but I think it's adorable! lol. I hope you all like it! Reviews are appreciated, as always. 


End file.
